<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beetlejuice The Early Years: Daycare Days by Kayleechan18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395146">Beetlejuice The Early Years: Daycare Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleechan18/pseuds/Kayleechan18'>Kayleechan18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice, The Early Years. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice being adorable, Beetlejuice starts daycare, How Beetlejuice met his friends, part of a series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleechan18/pseuds/Kayleechan18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beetlejuice begins daycare for the first time. There, he meets Jacques, Ginger, and Monster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice, The Early Years. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beetlejuice The Early Years: Daycare Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beetlejuice The Early Years: Daycare Days </p><p> </p><p>One fall morning, little Beetlejuice was asleep in his crib, dreaming of yummy beetles, when his mother Beatrice woke him. </p><p>“Come on, Beetlejuice. It’s the big day!” She announced. </p><p>“Big day?” The toddler asked waking up. </p><p>“You start at daycare today!” Beatrice scooped him out of bed and dressed him in a striped pair of overalls and a magenta shirt. </p><p>Beetlejuice looked nervous. “Me stay home with Ma and Papa.” Beetlejuice protested. </p><p>“Now son, you’ll have lots of fun at daycare. You can meet new friends, and they’ve got lots of toys for you to play with.” Gnat told his son at breakfast. </p><p>Beetlejuice liked the idea of playing with toys and blocks, but not so sure about the idea of other kids. He hadn’t really been around children yet, and mainly spent time with his parents. </p><p> </p><p>Later that morning, Beatrice and Gnat pulled up to the daycare center in their old car. The sign read “Little Monsters Daycare: where little monsters become the ghouls and ghosts of tomorrow.” Beetlejuice sat quietly in his car seat. He was scared and nervous. Did the teacher know what stories he liked? Were the kids nice? </p><p>They walked inside and Beetlejuice saw a room full of children. There was a furry brown monster toddler playing with a toy horse. There was a tiny skeleton playing with a ball, and there was even a little girl spider playing with dolls. There was a slime child playing with blocks, and a ghost playing with markers. </p><p>There were pictures on the walls drawn by the children, and books on a small shelf. Cubbies were along the wall with each child’s name, and one was empty with the words “Beetlejuice” written in marker. </p><p>“Hello, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Juice. My name is Ms. Ghoulia. And this little one must be Beetlejuice.” A woman with brown hair and grey skin smiled and shook hands with his parents. Beetlejuice looked up at the teacher. “Hewwo.” He said quietly. </p><p>Beatrice gave the teacher a bag full of thing Beetlejuice might need, such as a few pull ups, his special beetle milk, and his toy snakey. </p><p>“Alright, Beetle. We have to go now. We’ll be back to pick you up later.” Bea said kissing her son. </p><p>“Be a good boy son, and have fun.” Gnat said hugging Beetlejuice. And with that, his parents left and headed off to work. </p><p>Beetlejuice watched them leave, and his lip began to quiver. He started to cry. </p><p>“It’s okay, Beetlejuice. Your mommy and daddy will be back later.” Mrs. Ghoulia answered. She calmed him down and gave him a sippy cup of apple juice.</p><p>After he had calmed down, Mrs. Ghoulia clapped her hands. “Boys and Ghouls, we have a new friend joining us today. This is Beetlejuice. I hope you all make him feel welcome and happy here.” She announced to the children. </p><p>Beetlejuice walked over to the skeleton and spider. </p><p>“Ello. I iz Jacques Lalean.” The skeleton said. “An I ish Ginger. I like dancing.” The little spider started to dance like a ballerina. Beetlejuice smiled shyly. I’m beeajooce.” Beetlejuice replied. For some reason, Beetlejuice was never able to say his name properly, so he either pronounced it “beeajooce” or “BeeBee” or “BJ”. </p><p>“Wanna play ball, Bea-ttlejuice?” Jacques asked him. </p><p>“Otay.” Beetlejuice said with a smile. </p><p>The two toddlers rolled the ball back and forth to each other. Ginger joined in too. </p><p> </p><p>Later on, it was lunchtime. Beetlejuice had his beetle butter and jelly sandwich with a sippy cup of beetle milk and sat with Ginger and Jacques. </p><p>Just then, the small brown furry monster walked over. </p><p>“Howdy. I’m the little monster. We live down the street. So, your the new kid?” He asked Beetlejuice. </p><p>Beetlejuice gulped. “Um yes. Hewwo.” The monster was a little bigger than Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice was nervous that this monster might pick on him or steal his snakey.</p><p>Instead, the little monster sat down with them. He pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and some apple juice. “Let’s eat together. At playtime, we can play school with our toys. I gots a stuffed puppy named poopsie.” The little monster said. </p><p>So the four friends sat and ate together. Beetlejuice was so happy. He was having fun and making new friends. He was having so much fun, he forgot all about missing his mom and dad. </p><p>A while later, it was naptime. Beetlejuice took his toy snakey from his bag, and chose a nap mat between Jacques and Little Monster. He snuggled down and fell asleep to the gentle music playing on the tape player. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, it was time to go home. Beatrice and Gnat came to pick up Beetlejuice from daycare. “Me no wanna go home. Me wanna play at daycare.” Beetlejuice protested. </p><p>“Well, you can come back tomorrow, dear.” Beatrice explained. </p><p>“Yaay! Me gonna color a picture, and play with Jacques an ginger an little monster.” Beetlejuice cheered. </p><p> </p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>